THE HEART AND THE HEARTLESS
by jeremyterrell606
Summary: ELENA AND HER FRIENDS ARE IN DANGER WITH KATHRINE GETTING REVENGE A GOD HUNTER COMING TO TOWN AND MATT GRAND FATHER KILLING EVERYONE THEY HAVE TO TEAM UP WITH KLAUS TO STOP THEM AND WHEN SECERTS COME TO LIGHT THERE WILL BE "BREAK UPS , FIGHTS, DISCOVERYS, AND DEATH AND IN THE END EVERY HAS TO CHOSE WHO THEY LOVE AND WHO WANT THEY TO DIE
1. Chapter 1

dear diary

I feel the guilt of killing Conner it rising in me like a snake but why? I have no idea then Kathrine promised to get revenge on us and Klaus has hybrids making hell for mystic falls as always but this time a witch put a sun spell on him he killed Stefan and Damon but we saved them but he compelled Caroline to love him and stay in the house we think she Is lost forever

Elena

may 1st

Elena Gilbert rose up from her bed and threw her diary on the floor

Stefan walked in and smiled he knew she was writing again she kissed him "hi" she sighed looking at his beauty

"so you ready for school?" he asked Elena smiled "I don't think so I can't handle blood" she waved her hand around "Elena"

Stefan grabbed her face with his hands and kissed her "I think I better stay" Elena said as Stefan nodded and walked out

"I'll see you later" he said and smiled Elena layed down on her bed "bye" Jeremy called from the stairs

Elena waved bye to him she hated this life why did it have to be her why ?

Elena knew Stefan was gone and Jer. she went downstairs as an arrow hit her she passed out seeing the face she knew forever

bonnie walked with matt towards mystic falls high as students filed in

"so have you done any magic?" matt asked as bonnie sighed "yes but don't tell anyone I promised the spirits"

she said as april waved at matt he waved back bonnie liked matt but he couldn't see it

"so you must like her?" she asked as matt laughed "yeah a little" he said bonnie rolled her eye's

"bye" she ran down the hall as if she saw a ghost "bonnie" matt called bonnie waved and turned the Conner

"matt?' a familiar voice said matt turned to see a gray head man "granddad" matt hugged Bentley his granddad "so son what you been up to?" he asked

"nothing with Vicki and mom gone" matt said as Bentley smiled as the bell rung

"so hurry to class i'll be waiting for you at the grill matt' Bentley said as matt hugged him again and smiled

matt hurried to class as Bentley went into the bathroom "hey I found out where the witch lives" a student said as Bentley smiled

"good job now I don't need you" he twisted the boy's neck he threw him in a stall he would destroy all of mystic falls monster's

he walked out with a map in his hand he smiled

Caroline kissed Klaus she loved the taste of cherry and blood on his lips she would do anything for him she even went out to compel girls that were out-of-town to come here he fed on five while others waited for him

Caroline put back on her bra and smiled as he fed off another girl she fed off one too she loved Klaus he was her soul mate

"hello sweet heart" Klaus told Caroline as she came downstairs and kissed him

"hi Klaus" she smiled and watched him bite into another girl's arm she felt jealous and ripped the girl's head off "Caroline" Klaus smiled and kissed her

Caroline hated bitches like her to perfect "hey" she took off his shirt he kissed her as they ran to the bed he took off her bra she kissed him smiling

"I love you" she said as they layed on the bed

Hayley meet Tyler at the coffee shop he seemed tired "so I need to find Caroline" Tyler said

"you mean her heart?" Hayley said as Tyler laughed "yeah Klaus compelled her" Tyler said as Hayley put her hand on his hand "well I have to go"

he stood "I'll meet you at the house" he stood and walked off Hayley smiled and walked to the Lockwood house

she loved the smell of rain in mystic falls she unlocked the door and went to take a shower

she threw her clothes on the floor and stepped in to the warm water but she didn't see the arrow in a hand downstairs

after her shower was finish she walked downstairs and looked in the fridge "damn not much in here" she said

and walked over to the t.v and turned on the game she sat down "hello" she called as she heard laugher she stood and walked to the dining room

she looked around not seeing anything she turned back around as a hand covered her mouth she bite it and ran out the door just then a car hit her she fell as it sped away a hand pulled her back into the house

she screamed "help me" the door shut

Jeremy walked to the grill with jimmy one of his friends "I have to piss" Jeremy said as the tatoo

on his arm grew ever since Conner dies he had gotten his tattoo "sure dude" jimmy said and ordered some fries

"bitch" he said to a woman who pushed him Jeremy laughed and walked to the bathrrom jimmy bite him sucking his blood

bonnie was at Shane's house "how could you scare me like that?" bonnie asked as shane laughed

"bonnie I didn't mean to now let's get started" he said as bonnie nodded

"ok but I don't think this is helping I can use them now" she said as he nodded "bonnie your still learning"

he said bonnie smiled as he at candle's in front of them "now what is we are doing here?" she asked

giving in shane smiled and shrugged "dark projector" he said as bonnie looked at the candle

"what the hell is that?" she pointed at a golden cup "an old thing" shane said real fast "now focus bonnie"

he said as bonnie closed her eye's "now what?" she said

"think of your friends then think of evil it will tell you your threats cool huh?" he asked as bonnie nodded

she thought of Elena, Caroline, Stefan, Tyler, matt , and Damon "ok tell me all of your enemy's" Shane said as bonnie nodded

"Klaus, Damon use to be, and st-" bonnie fell to the ground shaking "bonnie" Shane yelled as she shook

"he's coming to kill us all" she said as her eye's rolled into the back of her head she shook angrily

"bonnie" shane yelled after her as she kept shaking

Damon waited for Stefan as they killed a hybrid and buried him "so he's the one that killed that man" Stefan said as they walked to his car

"pretty much" Damon said as Stefan got in "Stefan founders day is on Wednesday Klaus has plans that night" Damon said

"Damon I know" Stefan sighed and rubbed his hands "who let feisty out?" Damon smirked as Stefan saw Elena walk towards the car

"hey" she said as Damon looked at her "hey Elena" Damon waved she got in the back she looked weird but same Elena her hair was straight and she looked guilty

Stefan looked at her he knew she had it hard after killing Conner

"I thought you were staying inside?" Stefan asked as Elena looked at him

"Stefan I don't feel so well" she said as Damon looked at her "no doubt haven't had blood yet" he said

"ok we'll go hunting" Stefan said "wait I haven't heard from Jer." Elena said

"I'll find him" Stefan said as he got out "Damon take care of her" Stefan warned


	2. Chapter 2

Stefan went into the grill he searched everywhere he could smell blood he ran to the bathroom to see jimmy feeding on Jeremy "hey" he pushed jimmy against a wall "he's going to kill you" jimmy laughed as Stefan twisted his head

Jeremy was dead on the floor "matt I need your help" he said into his phone

Elena was sucking a girl as she felt the blood go down her throat she was in her bedroom as Damon smiled and watched

"feel better?' he asked as Elena shook her head yes she hugged him and kissed him

"I am so sorry" she said as Damon smiled she walked out of the room as Damon compelled the girl to leave and forget

Elena couldn't believe she kissed him she sat on the sofa as Damon sat next to her

"Elena why can't you remember this morning?' he asked as Elena shrugged "I have no idea" she sighed

Damon put his hand on her back "sweetheart' he said as Elena stood "don't call me that Damon" she said

Damon stood "I'll stay here with you" he said as he hugged Elena "thank you" she said

matt had gotten the call he hurried to the bathroom "granddad I have to use it" he said and took off down the hall

"help me" Stefan said he picked up Jeremy and matt picked up the vampire he was heavy but not that heavy

"follow me" Stefan said and walked towards the back exit door they opened it "good no one can see us" matt said as they walked

Stefan had taken him to Elena's house "thanks matt" he said as matt nodded and ran back he threw Jeremy in then

jimmy Elena rushed to Jeremy as Stefan closed the door Damon put jimmy on the sofa and tied him up "just like mason" he smiled

Elena took Jeremy upstairs and put him in bed she felt tears come to her eye's she tucked him in like they're parents use to

"hello jimmy" Stefan said as jimmy opened his eye's and tried to get out but the chains were too powerful

"now who do you work for hybrid?" Damon asked takeing a vervain bottle and pouring it on jimmy who screamed out loud

Damon compelled him "you will not scream" the boy nodded "I work for stya" jimmy said as Damon laughed

"who?" he asked "the...god hunter" he said

bonnie work up "hey" Shane moved next to her "hi" she stood and got her bag "I better go bye" she rushed out the house she had to warn Elena

she got in her car and drove as fats as she could to her house and ran to the door Damon opened it "hello witch" he said

"guys" she said as Elena came downstairs jimmy looked at her "this man stya he's dangerous" she said

Damon rolled his eye's "we know that he's a hunter god" he said

"no not just that he works with hybrids, and vampire hunters they are coming here" she said

'why can't we just stop them?' Elena asked

"because we don't have the whole group Elena" Stefan sat down on the stairs "I know what we need to do we need Caroline and Klaus" bonnie said

"so what does that mean?" Damon asked as he threw more vervain on jimmy "I have to break the curse off him" she said

Bentley said goodbye to matt and hurried to the police station "hi" a white woman said as he asked for sheriff forbes

"come in' sheriff Forbes said as she looked at him he sat down she closed the door

"what are you doing here Bentley?' she asked as he smiled

"you know what I want I need the spell and the monsters" he said

"no way you could kill everyone" sheriff Forbes said as he sighed

"I know and I will if I have too our ancestors wanted this town burnt because of you know what"

"because of some legend that says we are all going to fall into hell in mystic falls" sheriff Forbes yelled

"carol I will rip you in half or shall I say your daughter" Bentley said sheriff Forbes laughed "get out" she said

"bye I will be in touch" he winked and walked out she sighed and sat on her desk

"ready" bonnie said as she walked in Klaus ran for her "hey" she said he let her go she walked into the living room to see Caroline feeding

she tore her eye's away "I should kill you both" she said "bonnie my time is running up" Klaus said

"ok I want to break the curse" she said Klaus smiled "why?"

"because stya is coming" she said Klaus face turned dark "ok little witch or shall I say bitch" he sat on the sofa while Caroline waved

"now I need your blood" bonnie said as Klaus cut his self and poured it into a bowl bonnie bent over the bowl

"ignis ignis valley corpus" she said as the blood moved around "there it's done" she said

"thank you" he said as he stepped outside into the sun "now set Caroline free" she said as Klaus went over to Caroline

"you will go back to normal forget everything you came here to clean up a hybrids mess" he said and he was gone

"bonnie" Caroline said as she ran to hug her


End file.
